Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 6$ and $x = 1$. $9$ $y$ $ + 6$ $x$ $ - 4$
Substitute $6$ for ${y}$ and $1$ for ${x}$ $ = 9{(6)} + 6{(1)} - 4 $ $ = 54 + 6 - 4 $ $ = 56$